Exchange, Failed
by Lore-chan02
Summary: Joe es claramente un hombre de tradicionalismos y miedos, por eso, cuando Mimi les suelta la posibilidad de hacer un cambio de parejas, cosa que a Sora termina por gustarle, se arma una guerra mundial en su mente. Porque su cuerpo quiere pero su lado tradicional le muerde. ¿Qué pasaría si dice que sí? Joura/Mimato ** Proyecto 1-8 Las Mendigas fickeras II** Reto de Chia


Reto de **Chia S.R**

 **Pairing:** Joura / Mimato

 **Características:** Joe es claramente un hombre de tradicionalismos y miedos, por eso, cuando Mimi les suelta la posibilidad de hacer un cambio de parejas, cosa que a Sora termina por gustarle, se arma una guerra mundial en su mente. Porque su cuerpo quiere pero su lado tradicional le muerde. ¿Qué pasaría si dice que sí?

 **Género:** Romance/ humor o drama, pero que al final sea que si xD.

* * *

 **Exchange, failed**

 _Lore-chan_

* * *

¡¿Qué había oído QUÉ?

A Joe casi se le caen los anteojos al piso, le resbalaron por la nariz y solo fue gracias a su mano derecha, que alcanzó a reaccionar, que éstos no alcanzaron a estrellarse contra el suelo.

Se apegó a la puerta del baño y quiso corroborarlo. Ella no podía estar hablando en serio.

—No has pensado en eso, ¿Nunca? ¿Ni por curiosidad?

Joe pegó la oreja a la puerta, esperando impaciente la respuesta de su novia.

—Quizás… - dijo ella riendo por los efectos del alcohol ingerido – Es que no tengo por donde quejarme en realidad, él – bajó un poco la voz, pero el Kido de todas formas escuchó – no tengo ninguna queja de él, es bastante… bueno allí. Muy bueno, a decir verdad. No tendría necesidad de buscar… a menos… - a Joe se le heló la sangre – a menos que fuera por curiosidad como indicas.

—¿En serio es bueno?

—MUY bueno.

Tuvo que admitirlo, se le infló el pecho cual paloma con la afirmación, pero de todas formas la conversación no le estaba gustando el camino que estaba tomando, así que salió del baño haciendo bastante escándalo para que supieran que estaba allí.

Sora y Mimi estaban sentadas una frente a la otra en la mesa del comedor y compartían ya la segunda botella de vino. Unos vinos bien caros, a decir verdad, que cuando la Tachikawa pidió abrirlos a Joe le sudó la espalda. Se lo había regalado un empresario chileno y por lo que buscó en internet el vino era carísimo y de excelente calidad, añejado años en barricas de roble. Después de un rato lo sopesó. De todas formas, el caballero había muerto de cáncer y el vino no se podía perder.

Y ahora, las consecuencias las tenía frente a él, ambas ebrias, conversando de temas que a él le incomodaban. Era de esos hombres tímidos cuando se tenía que hablar de sexo y otros temas tabúes – tabúes según el mismo – pero que en la intimidad se transformaba.

Miró la hora es su reloj y aún faltaba media hora para que Yamato pasara por Mimi. El rubio andaba de compras con su hermano menor – en busca de un anillo de compromiso para una chica de apellido Yagami, que, casualmente, no era Hikari Yagami – y que mejor idea que dejar a su novia en la casa de él bebiendo. Y con lo creativa que era la castaña con sus conversaciones – más aún con alcohol en el cuerpo – de las carteras y zapatos, pasaron por viajes imaginarios a Las Bahamas para continuar con la última película estrenada en los cines y de allí todo se descontroló, porque la película era de un tipo que gustaba de mujeres sumisas y hacerles no sé qué cosas porque estaba traumado con su infancia y una mujer mayor entremedio que no le encontró sentido, hasta ahí escuchó desde el salón mientras leía unos expedientes de unos pacientes.

El problema se inició cuando se levantó para ir al baño y la conversación del hombre que gustaba del sexo sadomasoquista, pasó a tríos, preguntas si alguna vez Sora había besado a alguna mujer e incluso la posibilidad de realizar un intercambio de parejas.

Y todo… ¡Sin siquiera preguntarle! ¡Aprovechando que él no estaba ahí, pero las oía a perfección!

Risas para acá, risas para allá.

Hasta se enteró de la posición favorita de Yamato y que cuando llegaba del trabajo enojado, lo único que le quitaba el enfado era que Mimi se pusiera lencería de encaje negro y que lo hacían toda la noche. Toda esa información en menos de 10 minutos, los que demoró en hacer lo suyo, lavarse la cara y los dientes.

Lo que tenía que admitir y que lo dejaba tranquilo era que Sora lo había dejado en un buen lugar, dijo que lo hacía MUY bien, duraba bastante y que tenía un buen tamaño… enrojeció cuando la escuchó decir aquello. Las mujeres bebidas eran peligrosas soltando información.

Estaba hasta seguro que no sabían ni en el volumen que estaban hablando, creían que murmuraban, pero, en realidad, lo hacían como si estuvieran en una fiesta y la música no las dejara oírse mutuamente.

Se acercó a la mesa, rascándose la mollera notando que había aparecido una tercera botella.

No pudo evitar encogerse un poco, cuando Mimi – trató de ser disimulada, pero no lo logró en lo más mínimo – le miro la entrepierna.

—Joe, ¿Qué opinas de un intercambio? – preguntó la castaña antes de empinar su copa.

—¿De estudios? – y cruzó los dedos porque fuese eso, porque si la conversación anterior seguía en pie, estaba frito.

Sora ahogó una risa y Mimi casi escupe el vino en su boca.

—No, parejas – aclaró la Tachikawa, haciendo realidad el presentimiento de Joe.

—Bueno… - se pasó la mano con el cuello incómodo, debió haber bebido con ellas – pues si las partes están de acuerdo, supongo que ¿está bien?

Mimi volvió a mirar entre sus piernas y no pudo creer que Sora no le dijese nada.

—¿Harías tú una?

—¡¿Yo?! – exclamó sonrojándose. El tema se había ido donde no quería que llegara.

—Estamos solo suponiendo, Joe – le calmó su novia – no te agites – rio.

—Vamos, Joe… no seas mojigato. Es solo una pregunta… supongamos que Sora está de acuerdo y yo también… ¡ah! Y Yamato también – de pronto recordó que ella tenía novio – y que quisiéramos probar nuevas experiencias e… hiciéramos un intercambio. ¿Te apuntarías?

El peliazul abrió la boca y sus ojos pasaron de Sora a Mimi.

Sí, cuando era más joven le había gustado Mimi, de hecho, si la miraba ahora la encontraba muy atractiva. Siempre lo había sido. Sería interesante, pero saber que Sora estaría con Yamato, no, la idea no le gustaba para nada.

El timbre lo salvó de responder.

—Demoré menos de lo que esperaba – comentó Yamato entrando al departamento cansado y por la mente de Joe paso la imagen del rubio desnudo sobre su novia y lo encontró desagradable. Pero repasó la imagen y si él estaba mirando ya no le parecía tan mala idea. Sacudió la cabeza, no, la respuesta era no, obviamente no.

Él era un hombre de principios, muy tradicionalista. ¿Intercambio de parejas? Y Sora parecía estar de acuerdo. ¡El mundo al revés!

Mimi y su vida en Nueva York, ciudad del pecado, le cambiaron la mente y ahora quería cambiársela a Sora.

—Vaya… - habló Yamato mirando a su novia y a Sora - … vino, mejillas sonrojadas, sonrisas en sus caras – giró a Joe alzando una de sus cejas - ¿Te he dicho que es malo, muy malo que Mimi beba?

—Debiste habérmelo dicho antes de irte.

Volvió a mirar a las mujeres presentes.

—Me da miedo preguntar de qué hablaban. La última vez que bebiste – dijo observando a la castaña – junto con Taichi terminaron conversando de sus experiencias en la cama y terminé bastante sorprendido.

Ahora entendía el Kido, al parecer el alcohol botaba cierta barrera en Mimi.

—Queremos hacer un intercambio – soltó Sora para sorpresa de Joe que se atragantó con su propia saliva. Yamato abrió los ojos.

—No sé por qué tengo el presentimiento que no se trata de un intercambio estudiantil – le susurró el rubio al peliazul.

Yamato se acercó a su novia y la levantó de la cintura para llevársela.

—Es en serio, Yama' te estoy dando permiso de acostarte con otra mujer que no sea yo – sonrió ella.

—¿Te das cuenta que esa "otra mujer" es tu mejor amiga?

—Ella está de acuerdo y yo también… faltas tú y Joe.

El Ishida miró a Sora y ella se mordió el labio al notar que él la miraba de pies a cabeza. No era que nunca se hubieran tocado, fueron ex novios cuando tenían quince años, si bien nunca consumaron su noviazgo esta podía ser la oportunidad.

Ahora fue el turno de él para sacudir la cabeza, ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? Eso significaba que Mimi tendría que estar con Joe y no le gustaba… la escena se hizo presente en su mente y de un momento a otro, tampoco le pareció tan malo verla, quizás tenía un lado voyerista dentro de sí.

—Están ebrias – dijo el rubio al fin – mañana lo olvidarán.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Yamato – Joe se sintió aliviado – mañana lo olvidarán.

Pero no fue así.

No lo olvidaron y los mensajes que se enviaban solo aumentaban las ganas de llevar a cabo esa loca idea.

Mimi demoró, exactamente, tres días en convencer a Yamato que exigió que sería una única vez y que jamás se volvería a tocar el tema.

Sora, fue tema aparte, no había forma de convencer a Joe. Estaba cerrado e incluso le decía que cómo podía pensar en ese tipo de cosas, que él no necesitaba estar con otra mujer, ella era suficiente. Lo satisfacía en todo aspecto.

Pero había caos en su mente, eso estaba claro, cada vez que estaba con la pelirroja a veces cerraba y abría los ojos y veía a Mimi debajo de él. La recordaba en la preparatoria con la falda oscura, corta… cuando él gustaba de ella y quería hacer con la castaña lo que ahora hacía con Sora.

Y la voz lo atormentaba en el trabajo, cuando llegaba a casa y su novia le volvía a preguntar. Sentía que tenía un ángel a su derecha que le decía que no hiciera ese tipo de cosas, que no correspondían, que él debía tañerse a sus principios, a lo que él era, pero el diablillo en su oído izquierdo lo incitaba, le decía que, si deseaba probar algo que en su adolescencia no logró, ahora era la oportunidad, que contaba con la aprobación de su novia.

Todo quedaba en nada, cuando recordaba que él también tendría que "entregar" a Sora en ese intercambio. Las imágenes de Sora y Yamato de quince años, como novios no le gustaba y mucho menos le gustaba saber que estaba dando su venia para que ambos se acostasen.

No, no, no. Repetía una y otra vez.

—Hola Joe, ¿Está Sora?

Mimi en la puerta de su departamento usando una minifalda cortísima junto con una camiseta apretada auguraban que algo perverso se traía entre manos.

Por supuesto que Sora no estaba. Había salido, curiosamente, una hora antes sin decirle a donde iba ni a qué hora llegaría.

La castaña pasó indicando que su amiga le había dejado un "importante" documento sobre el mueble del televisor.

Joe la siguió sin ganas, no iba a caer en ningún juego que hayan planeado esas dos, mas todo se fue al tacho de la basura cuando "accidentalmente" el "importante documento" cayó al suelo y Mimi se agachó a recogerlo. No llevaba ropa interior. El peliazul ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa y su entrepierna pidió mostrarse.

—Gracias, Joe – le dijo ella despidiéndose. Se apoyó en su pecho con ambas manos y lo besó en la comisura del labio – Es una lástima que hayas dicho que no.

Una semana después, mandó al carajo sus principios, sus tradicionalismos y aceptó.

Habían ganado jugando sucio.

.

.

—Es solo esta vez y no volveremos a hablar de esto… nunca, jamás – indicó Yamato a su nervioso amigo que bebía su tercer vaso de alcohol. No podía hacerlo sobrio – no puedo creer que aceptara esto – murmuró para sí dándole un sorbo a su vaso. Tampoco se creía capaz de acostarse con Sora en presencia de Joe, sobrio.

—¿Estaremos los cuatro juntos en la misma cama? – la voz del peliazul tembló

Millones de imágenes pasaron por su mente, el estómago se le revolvió y su miembro comenzó a endurecerse. No podía negarlo, estaba terriblemente nervioso, pero increíblemente ansioso.

—Eso es decisión de ustedes – dijo Sora que vestía una bata de seda un tanto trasparente que hizo tiritar a los dos hombres frente a ella.

—Hay dos dormitorios – agregó Mimi que apareció con portaligas y ropa interior negra de encaje. Yamato la odió internamente por ponerse ese atuendo, porque era de él – El principal y el de visitas.

Y, por un microsegundo, el diablillo en la izquierda le dijo a Joe que lo mejor era por separado, porque podría estar más "libre" y no vería nada.

Como el dicho… "Ciego que no ve, corazón que no siente"

Había decidido que ver a Sora con Yamato no podría aguantarlo.

—Por separado – señaló.

.

.

Sora entró a la habitación principal y Yamato cerró la puerta tras él. Respiró profundamente y se mentalizó.

" _Solo una vez, jamás se tocará este tema. Yo no lo haré. Ese fue el acuerdo"_

—Recuerdas que cuando éramos novios, nunca llegamos a tercera base – Sora dejó caer la bata que la cubría y la ropa que llevaba era tan pequeña y bonita que el rubio dejó de respirar.

—Teníamos solo quince – le recordó.

—Bueno, ahora podemos… ya no tenemos quince años.

Pero algo sucedió, en específico, en la entrepierna del Ishida. Tenía a Sora frente a él, pero su compañero no reaccionaba y no tenía idea de porqué, la vista era increíble, mas estaba muerto.

Ella se acercó y tomó sus manos para acercarlas a su cintura y no pudo. Las quitó como si quemara. ¿Qué estaba pasando con él?

—Lo lamento, dame unos minutos – pidió pasándose la mano por el cabello, peinándose.

Debían de ser los nervios. No lo sabía. O quizás bebió demasiado, a veces le pasaba eso, se pasaba de copas y su amigo no quería trabajar.

Sora se sentó en la cama y acarició el edredón mirando a todos lados. Yamato le daba la espalda por lo que no podía verle la cara. Miró sobre el hombro, a la pared, pensando que tras ella estaba su novio con su mejor amiga.

Los minutos pasaron hasta que de pronto, no le pareció buena idea. Iba a decírselo al rubio pero el nombre de Joe pronunciado por Mimi los hizo mirar la pared.

Una vez, dos veces, un gemido... otro más fuerte. Era una canción de gritos ahogados donde el nombre del peliazul era nombrado sin cesar. Y de un momento a otro, un golpe contra la pared el cual los hizo respingar a los dos. Otro más, más fuerte que el anterior y creyeron que en cualquier momento la cama del otro lado atravesaría hasta llegar a ellos.

Yamato miró a Sora frunciendo el ceño, era definitivo, a él no le iba funcionar y escuchar a SU novia gemir de esa forma – que con él nunca lo había hecho – terminó por decidir que ese "intercambio" acababa en ese instante.

Sora entendió con solo mirarlo y se volvió a tapar. Ambos salieron de la habitación y se quedaron mirando la puerta del dormitorio de invitados. Yamato juró bajo su apellido que cambiaría la cama, la quemaría y lanzaría las cenizas por el WC.

Pasó una hora, una hora y media y los dos continuaban afuera. El Ishida daba vueltas en círculos, Sora se mordía la uña de su dedo pulgar y ninguno de los dos era capaz de ir hacia la puerta, golpearla y exigirles a los dos que pararan y es que Mimi no paraba de jadear, gemir y decir "Joe" y otras obscenidades que Yamato creían que eran solo para él.

Pasaron dos horas y ambos se quedaron dormidos en el sillón, esperando.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Joe fue el primero que salió. Lo hizo vestido tal cual como entró la noche anterior y despertó a Sora. Ella lo miró casi llorando y le pidió que se fueran y que nunca, de los nunca iba a pedirle hacer algo así.

Yamato se atrevió a entrar en la habitación sólo cuando sus amigos se hubieron ido y encontró a su novia desnuda, tapada con una sábana gris y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Iba a tener que mentir y decirle que lo hecho con Sora había estado fantástico, se sentó a su lado y la miró. Juró que nunca más aceptaría ninguna propuesta y que el alcohol le estaba totalmente vetado.

Mimi estaba entre medio despierta y medio dormida, pero algo tenía claro. Todo lo que le había dicho Sora acerca de Joe quedaba corto.

Podía verse tímido por fuera, pero era un animal.

.

.

* * *

 **Chia, no escribo sorato por ello tenía pensado este "intercambio" de esta forma.**

 **Cuando leí el reto, me lo imaginé así desde el inicio.**

 **No sé si cumplí tus expectativas, pero me divertí mucho escribiéndolo xD**

 **¡Abrazos a todos! Nos leemos :)**


End file.
